The Stolen Demigods
by HiddenElf-Bookworm
Summary: Eight demigods who have no knowledge of their godly parentage are brought to the same school. What happens when they are taught to hate the Olympians and Camp Half Blood? Written in cooperation with Ganina.Marie.
1. Welcome to Saturn! Part One

**HiddenElf: Hiya! I'm HiddenElf-Bookworm, but you can call me HiddenElf! Welcome to The Stolen Demigods, a Percy Jackson & The Olympians FanFiction. My friend will take turns writing chapters, and Ganina has assigned me the task of writing Chapter One. **

_**Some stuff you should know**_**: This is my second FanFiction, and even though Ganina has written about a dozen fics, they're all for Het Huis Anubis/House of Anubis. After you R&R this fic, please check out our profiles and read some of our other stories. TSD takes place Post-Titan War, but does not involve any Heroes of Olympus. We'll just pretend that storyline never happens, so no Romans. However, we might add in Leo and Piper. (Jason's a Roman). This story mainly stars OCs.**

**Anyhow, please R, E&R (Read, Enjoy, and Review). Thanks! Now let's start the story!**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Neither I nor Ganina owns Percy Jackson & the Olympians. It is owned by the great Rick Riordan. Sadly….**

Anna Lawrence woke up to the sound of her dad screaming at her. "Anna Minerva Lawrence get your lazy oversleeping butt dressed and downstairs RIGHT NOW! We will under no circumstances be late for the first day of school!" Anna opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. It was 3 in the morning. _What the heck? _She thought groggily. _Dad never wakes me up this early. Wait a minute, did he say first day of school? _Anna snapped up, fully awake. She'd completely forgotten! Today was supposed to be sign-in day at her new boarding school, Saturn Academy for Troubled Children. Anna wasn't really a _bad _kid necessarily; the teachers just didn't like her very much. She was smarter than most of them, about 10 times better read, and of top of that ADHD. Not a good combo. "ANNA!" her dad screamed again.

"Coming!" she shouted down to him. She climbed out of bed and walked over to her closet. All but 2 outfits had been packed up into suitcases for school. _Curse you dad,_ Anna thought. _You know I'm indecisive. _Anna grabbed the second one, a bright orange T-shirt that read 'Scottish and Proud of It' that she wore on St. Patrick's Day, a pair of jean shorts, and simple silver chain with a diamond pendant on it. She pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail, put on a pair of athletic socks, pulled on her Reeboks, and was ready to go. She walked out of her small bedroom and into the hallway, and then slid down the stair rail. "I'm ready to go, Dad." She said. Her dad was turned around, facing the wall, his dark green eyes examining something he held in his hands. "Dad?" she said again. He whipped around, and for a moment, she thought she saw tears in his eyes. Then he put on a happy expression.

"Okay." He said, and then he offered his arm. "Ready for the endless journey into the great unknown of a place called Traffic?" Even though Anna was 14, she still laughed.

"I suppose." Anna said, and took his arm, his 6 foot 1 towering above her 5 feet 5 inches. They walked outside and down the front steps to the car, a silver 2008 Nissan Altima. He opened the door of the passenger's side for her like a coachman, and she climbed in. Her dad walked around the to the driver's side and climbed in. He started up the engine and Anna grabbed her mini sketchbook out of the glove compartment. She opened up to her fourth sketch, the one she'd done of a blue jay that had landed on their car a couple years ago. She didn't think it was very good, and could name several things she believed were wrong with it, but others always said that it was their favorite when they looked through the mini sketchbook. She opened up to a blank page and said "Hey Dad?"

"Yes, Anna?" came his response. Since it was early, there weren't many cars on the roads, but Anna's dad had said that he wanted to make it halfway before rush hour, so he was zipping along the highway like he was being chased.

"What did my mother look like?" she asked. Anna should have known better. Her mother was a sensitive topic. When she was mentioned, Anna's dad would either clam up or get angry. Anna's mother had disappeared after she gave birth to Anna, and there were no pictures of her anywhere, so naturally, Anna was curious. Anna's dad gripped the wheel tighter, and he didn't say anything for a while. Anna started to doodle in her sketchbook. Suddenly, her dad answered her.

"I don't really remember." He said quietly. Then he didn't speak again until about 5:30, when the pulled into a Panera for breakfast; and that was only to order their food, a soufflé for Anna and a bagel for her dad. They ate in silence, and then quickly got back onto the road. About an hour later, Anna saw what looked like a college campus out the window. A huge sign said 'Welcome New Students to Saturn Academy for Troubled Children Sign-In Entrance Here'. Anna pointed it out to her dad, and he made a right turn into the campus. There was a parking lot in front of a large building, and a sign on the building read 'Check-In Here'. Her dad parked in the driveway, and they got out. He opened the trunk of the car and pulled out her two suitcases, one big and one small. They walked down the sidewalk attached to the parking lot and entered the building, Anna pulling her suitcases behind her. Inside was a long, wide hallway. They walked down the hallway, and saw a secretary's desk in the center. A woman with short blonde hair looked up from her computer and saw Anna and her dad. She beckoned for them to come over. "Is this where she signs in?" Anna's dad asked the woman. The woman nodded.

"Anna Lawrence?" she asked. Anna nodded her head yes. The woman smiled warmly. "Welcome to Saturn." She said, and then turned to Anna's dad. "You are Octavian Lawrence?"

"Yes." said Anna's dad. "Is there a parent-student orientation?" The woman shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no." she said. "The orientation is not until tomorrow, because we have several students from out of state."

"Oh." said Anna's dad. "I guess I'll just leave her here, then." He turned to Anna. "Be good. You know the contact information, right?" Anna nodded. "Home phone? Cell? E-mail? Address?" Anna nodded again, exasperated. Her dad hugged her, then pulled away and said "Stay in touch." He turned around and walked out of the building. A few minutes later, Anna heard an engine start.

The woman stood up and said "Come along, I will show you to your room." Anna grabbed her suitcases and followed her. They walked past the secretary's desk and down the rest of the hallway. At the end of the enormously long hallway was a small door. Anna was a little surprised. _It's a huge, empty, magnificent building, and it ends with a tiny door? _She thought. _A little Through the Looking Glass-esqe. _

The woman opened the door and Anna stepped through it. It was like she had stepped into a different world. It looked like an enormous camp. There were a few scattered cabins, stables, a lake, and dozens of other buildings. "This is Saturn Academy." She said dramatically. She started walking towards the area where all the cabins were. Anna followed her, still gazing in awe, shock, and complete surprise at her surroundings. _Wow. _She thought. _This year is going to be awesome. _They came up to the second cabin. On the door was a sign that said 'Anna Lawrence Grade 9 Level 4'.

"Here we are!" said the woman cheerfully. Anna stepped inside. _Whoa, _was her first thought. The cabin was painted sky blue and grey. There was a large window on left side, and a queen-sized bed on the right. The bedspread was grey, with a snowy owl design on it. In the left corner was a bathroom, which was fully outfitted with a beautiful mirror, sink, toilet and bathtub/shower. Right next to the bed was a pretty wood desk, and, fangirl squeal, brand new high tech Visio laptop. Anna ran over to the laptop, all the time thinking, _Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh this is PERFECT! _"Do you like the room?" the woman asked.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" came Anna's reply.

"I'll leave you to unpack, then." said the woman, laughing. "If there's anything you'd like to have for decoration purposes, posters, curtains, etc., please just inform me." She left the cabin, with Anna in perfect bliss.

oOo

Later that day, Anna arrived for lunch at the small school cafeteria. There was no line, so she just grabbed her food and sat down at one of the small café style tables. A boy who looked about her age and a little girl who looked to be about seven entered, bickering. The boy was average height, about 5'4, messy short black hair, tan skin, and dark blue eyes. He looked like he worked hard a lot. The girl, who was probably his little sister, was about 4'6 with shoulder length hair the same black shade as her brother's, chocolate brown eyes, and a petite build. They stopped bickering when the saw Anna. The boy looked embarrassed, but the girl just skipped around like she didn't care one whit what anybody else thought. "Hi!" Anna said. "I'm Anna Lawrence. Who are you?"

The girl skipped over and said "Hi! I'm Pandora. I'm seven." Pandora pointed to her brother and said, matter-of-factly "That's Titan. He's just quiet 'cause he thinks you're pretty."

The boy, Titan, blushed and said "Pandora!" Pandora stuck out her tongue at Titan, grinning. Titan walked over and said "I'm Titan Anvelse." He stuck out his hand.

Anna shook it and said "Nice to meet you." Titan stared at Anna's stormy gray eyes and saw that she seemed to be laughing. His face felt warm.

"See?" said Pandora. "He keeps blushing. That's a good sign of likeness." Titan lightly punched the bouncy 7-year-old.

"Come on, Pandora." He said, grabbing her arm. "Let's go get food."

**And on that boring note, I end the first chapter. Ganina's been pressuring me to get this out to you, so I will. Blame Ganina. Anyways, I know that nothing much really happened, but I'm not very good at writing introductory chapters if I don't have something dramatic to start them with. Besides, it's really just the first 3 demigods arriving at the school. So yeah, any guesses on the Olympian Parents of Titan, Pandora, and Anna. And does anyone have any guesses on the name of the school and why they're all demigods? Any advice to liven up this chapter? Please tell me (us) in a review. will write the next chapter, so hold your horses and be patient. Thank you for R, E, &Ring. **


	2. Welcome to Saturn! Part Two

**THE STOLEN DEMIGODS chapter 2**

**Hey, I'm Ganina; yes I do have an account, Ganina. Marie (without spaces).**

**OK, so Kristen wrote the first chapter—regardless about what she may have said, she chose the first chapter!**

**Note: Richie and Ganina are real people! And we're weirdoes!**

**Dear Richie,**

**Thank you for totally giving me permission to use you as a character, even though I would still have if you had said no. You rock! I'm so sorry that I said your face was fiction. Um, sorry for writing about our actual everyday lives in the beginning of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or MR.**

**Please review.**

**Ganina**

11:30 PM a bright cell phone screen was displaying as Ganina read it, not even sleeping a second that night—not unlike every other night where she stayed awake. She hurriedly turned it off before the alarm blared and the whole house woke up and punished her.

Deciding now was not a great time to ignore her mother's warning about being ready at 1:00 AM for their flight to California from Pittsburgh, she got dressed. Nothing too much, just a faded old T-Shirt that read, 'The Mancini Academy Presents: The Addams Family', jean shorts, and flip flops. Leaving to brush her teeth, she grabbed her phone and put the charger in her suitcase (which had been packed from mid-summer).

Walking into the bathroom she noticed her bangs here glued atop her fore head. Sighing, her brushed them out and put her dark hair in a messy ponytail that should've shamed her. Turning on the water, she proceeded to brush the horrible taste of morning breath out of her mouth. She clicked on her phone to check the time once more, however she was distracted by her screen saver; a picture of her and her friends that was taken last year. Her eyes skimmed over their faces, all with sweet smiles while holding up their hands in peace signs. However, they stopped at a certain blonde's face, one that made her head spin, face redden, and stomach flip. Richie Schwartz. He was one of the smartest kids she knew. He could do anything, and the fact he had time to put up with Ganina's _shenanigans_made him a very nice person. She had a crush on him, big time. He knew, too, he just didn't say anything.

They'd hung out a couple of times, including last night, they were both going to some school called 'Saturn Academy for Troubled Children' they weren't bad, they just, well, they certainly didn't try to push that old lady into traffic! Last night they were volunteering at a church carnival. They were helping out with the bingo and hanging out, mostly the second on, though. Her mom, step dad and half-brother were there, most likely having a great time, while Ganina was almost, crying. She didn't deserve this.

So, as she put glasses over her dark, dark brown eyes, she grabbed a peach out of the kitchen, got out her book, Maximum Ride Two: Schools' Out Forever, and sat in her room reading until her parents took her to the airport.

**Time lapse to airport,**Ganina**boarding the plane.**

"Good bye! Hope you have a great year!" Ganina's mom, Marie, called after her and Richie as they boarded the plane with a middle aged man who was, apparently, the school's counselor.

_Lies,_ Ganina thought angrily. _You're hopeful for a lot of things, like me staying an active catholic, or my classical music training to continue here. Not for my well-being at a school you know nothing about._

On the plane Ganina sat in between Richie and the man-apparently named John. However he fell asleep as soon as take-off was over.

"So, what do you want to do?" Richie asked Ganina making her blush.

"How about just talk…?" Thus began the world's best conversation about nothing until landing.

**Time lapse to the school, I guess.**

She followed John to a small cabin that looked extremely out of place on the grounds of such a huge and ethereal looking campus.

There was a crest on the door that had a lyre, a laurel wreath, a python, a raven, a bow and a sheaf of arrows. Weird. She walked in, Bookshelves stacked with books about everything from poetry to medicine. The bad sheet had a picture of the sun on it, next was a bed side table with a laptop that had a note on the top, ONLY FOR RESEARCH! On it.

Ganina ran out of the cabin looking for Richie, he was walking out of a rose red cabin; on it was a crest with a dolphin, a rose, a scallop shell, a myrtle, a dove, a sparrow, a girdle, a mirror, and a swan.

"What is up with all this?" Ganina asked out of breath.

"Seems like the head master's into Greek mythology."

**Yes, this was my awful attempt at a first chapter. To get in to mood, I was reading the Wikipedia for some of the gods. You can probably tell which ones.**

**~Ganina**


	3. Revelations

**A/N: Sorry about the extremely late update, my brother has been using the family laptop (I don't have my own) to watch Elmo (who is going to mysteriously disappear with nothing but a suicide note left)**

**Disclaimer: I'm writing FANfiction. Everyone knows that no one on this site owns a fricking thing. (Well, actually, I own Ganina, but she doesn't count. *grins cheekily at Richie's Future GF*)**

After lunch with Pandora and Titan, Anna went back to her "cabin" to print out today's schedule from her laptop. All it said was 'Campfire, 5:00; Pavillion'. _Okay_, thought Anna. _Guess I have time to get settled in._ She began to unpack. A few hours later, all her stuff was neatly placed strategically around the room, and Anna stepped back to admire her organization skills. Someone knocked at the door, and Anna went over and opened it. It was a girl, about 5'1 with shimmering wavy blonde hair, sea green eyes, and a swimmer's physique. She stood there nervously, looking down, and muttered something. "Sorry, what was that?" Anna asked.

The girl looked up. "I said, it's 4:45 and the boy with the little sister, I think his name is Titan, said to come and take you to the campfire."

"Oh." said Anna, and she stuck out her hand. "My name's Anna Lawrence. Nice to meet you."

The girl shook it and said "Annika Evans."

Anna smiled warmly at Annika, who looked about 13, and said "Shall we go?" Annika nodded, and they walked out of the colorful cabin area and up to a beautiful white pavillion with artistic Greek columns and a marble roof. There was a bright red campfire blazing in the center of the building, and a few benches encircling it. Six other people sat on the benches, Titan, Pandora, three boys, and a girl. Anna and Annika walked over to an empty bench and sat down. The secretary woman and a tall man walked into the pavillion a few minutes later, and stood directly in front of the fire, facing Titan, Pandora and a ginger haired boy with a mischevious look on his face.

The tall man said "Welcome, dear students, to Saturn High." He scowled a little at the name. "My name is Principal Prometheus, and this," he said, pointing at the secretary woman, "is Mrs. Themis. We will be your teachers and mentors during your time at Saturn. I have called you here today to make an announcement that will change your lives." A boy about 5'6 with short brown hair and sky blue eyes slumped, with a look on his face that said 'I've heard this one before, and it's never good'. Principal Prometheus glared at him and said "Jacob, sit up straight. As I was saying, this announcement will change your lives. All eight of you have been tossed around from school to school, right?" Eight heads nodded. "And you are all either ADHD, dyslexic, or both, correct?" Eight heads nodded, each looking a little surprised that everyone else had shared their experiences. "Finally, how many of you still live with both of your biological parents?" No one raised their hand. Principal Prometheus looked satisfied. "You are all at Saturn for one reason, and one reason only: you're demigods." Shocked silence met his words.

"What's a demigod?" asked Pandora.

"A child of one of the Greek gods." said Principal Prometheus. "Your Olympian parent fell in love with a mortal, and you were born of that union."

"Who are our Olympian parents?" the mischevious looking redhead boy asked. He was about 5'4, and along with his mess of Weasley color hair had blackish brown eyes and a slim build.

"Mrs. Themis and I can only guess, though some of you are quite obvious." said Principal Prometheus.

"Richie," Mrs. Themis said, and a blonde boy with multicolored eyes that were a rainbow of blue, green, and hazel looked up. "We are almost certain that your mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty." The dark haired girl beside Richie blushed. Mrs. Themis turned to the girl, who had shoulder length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin, and an archer's build. "You, Ganina, are a daughter of Apollo, god of music, healing, poetry, and along with his twin sister Artemis, archery. Richie whispered something to Ganina, and she laughed, earning them a glare from Principal Prometheus. "Titan, you are a son of Hephaestus, god of forges, crafting, and fire. Annika, you are a daughter of Posiedon, god of the sea and horses. Anna, you are a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom." Mrs. Themis turned to the ginger haired boy. "Damien, you are unclear."

Damien looked confused. "Unclear?" he asked.

"We are not sure who your godly parent is, though we are certain you are a demigod." said Principal Prometheus.

"Jason, you are a son of Zues, king of the gods and god of the sky." Mrs. Themis continued. Jason's eyes lit up. "Pandora, you are also unclear." Mrs. Themis said. "However, even though you are demigods, you are not loved by your Olympian parents." said Principal Prometheus. Jason looked a little confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Think about it, Jason Bibbilie." said Principal Prometheus. "Your father is married. Why would he love a reminder of his adultery?"

Jason looked heartbroken. "Oh." he said softly.

"We are here to train you to defend yourself against the monsters and enemies that your parents send to kill you. We will provide love where the Olympians have not." said Principal Prometheus.

"Now, it is late," said Mrs. Themis kindly, "and I expect you are all tired from your first day at Camp. Dinner has been provided for you back at your cabins. 10:00 is lights out. Good evening." The eight demigods looked around them and realized that it was now sunset. They all stood and walked back from the pavillion to their own individual cabins. They ate quietly and went to bed, each pondering the mysterious events of the day.


	4. Introductions

**I CAN'T REMEMBER THE NAMES OF THIS STORY chapter 4**

**Sorry, I'm… well, screwed up.**

**OK, a note first: I'm getting complaints from my mom about me being Greek in this story. I am (in real life) Italian and Spanish. However, I will ignore the Spanish (sorry, dad) and do kind of like a Nico thing.**

**And dear Richard, my great friend, please, stop being so tall.**

**So, guys, please review! Any authors—let me rephrase that, good authors—out there will know it's hard to write without a sense that people like their story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson even though, I'm, like, obsessed. However, Kristen is owned by ME!**

**VIVA SAN ROCCO!**

**Ganina**

Ganina wasn't asleep. She almost never slept, no matter what others thought. She was thinking about what her mom would've said about this whole ordeal. "_My daughter is an Italian young lady! And she's proud!"_Ganina almost laughed at the mental image of her mother yelling at Principle Prometheus and Mrs. Themis. _Wait, she wouldn't care_, Ganina thought.She probably knew, I mean, how don't you know when you give birth to the daughter of Apollo_?_ And what about Richie? Ganina was confused. Aphrodite didn't seem right to her. Sure, he was good looking, but he was _smart. _A genius compared to most people. _Go talk to him!_That annoying voice in her head nagged her. Debating what his reaction would be if she woke him up in the early hours of the morning, she got up out of her cold bed and walked onto the cold night air to her boy No, _just friend_'s cabin. Knocking on the door, she found herself admiring the pretty colors that Principle Prometheus obviously thought every child of Aphrodite must like.

"What do you want, Ganina?" his mock angry tone had forced Ganina out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, pretty boy," Ganina countered with a smirk. That'll show him.

"You know it…" he said.

Ganina rolled her eyes, replying with, "Can I come in? It's freaking cold." "So, what do you make of this?" Ganina asked as they both sat on Richie's bed.

"Nothing, I mean it's hard to believe, but…" He let his voice trail.

"It's not that hard to believe," she said, and he gave her a look of surprise, "I mean, I am extremely talented and you're well, about average." Typical Ganina, hiding behind her feeling with jokes.

"Now's _not_ the time for jokes, Ganina!" His sharp tone of voice surprised her. "We're the children of Greek gods, for Christ's sake!" A short knock on the door stopped Ganina from replying, which was a good thing in the authors' opinion, seeing as though it probably would've offended someone if she had written it. They got up to answer it, wondering who the heck would've came over at this time. Oh, right, Ganina would. Upon opening the door they saw a whole group of their classmates. They were talking and hadn't noticed Ganina and Richie had appeared.

Richie being funny, said, "You rang?", while Ganina called, "Calm 'yo tits!" Yep, the author is sure she'll get reprimanded for that one. It'd earned the pair a few laughs and weird looks.

"Hi," a tall light brown haired girl stepped forward. "We wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Anna Lawrence, daughter of Athena!"

"Annika Evans." a very shy looking blonde girl said. She was beautiful, no doubt. Sea green eyes that shone like stars, shimmering golden hair. Ganina was immediately a little jealous of the girl. "Poseidon."

An average height dark haired boy with the most beautiful blue eyes Ganina had ever seen stepped up, "Titan Anvelse, Hephaestus." He then pointed to a petite little girl who could've been his twin save for her chocolate brown eyes, "This is Pandora, my little sister. She's unclear." Pandora was bouncing up and down on her heels, like the little girl she was.

"Jason Bibbilie, Zeus." He had short light brown hair, blue eyes, and he was, well, _built_. He looked damn proud.

A slim ginger with _extremely_dark eyes _sauntered_out, mock arrogance on his pale face, "Damien Naggy, unclear, I'm also the master of pranks." He looked disappointed.

Sensing it was their turn; Richie spoke up, "Richie Schwartz, Aphrodite; unhappy.

Finally, last and probably least, "Ganina Gonzalez daughter of Apollo." Good, she knows everyone's name… she'll probably forget soon. Anna looked at Ganina then to Richie who were standing in the same cabin back and forth, a sly smile spread across her face, "No, it's not what you think!" Ganina shrieked at her, clearly knowing what Anne was thinking. Everyone laughed but Pandora, who obviously didn't get it.

"What?" Pandora questioned. Everybody just sort of brushed it off.

Damien was smiling broadly, which seemed weird because of his earlier somber mood, "What if we have, like, crazy powers?"

"Let's try it out!" Ganina exclaimed.

**OK, so I'm currently sitting in the closet of the hotel I'm staying in, iPod playing, pajamas on. Nothing like dark, cramped spaces to get the creative juices flowing. Also, if anyone gets the perverted joke between Anna and Ganina about her and Richie, put it in a review! It'll be fun! Anyway review! The mortals don't know, they just don't! Love you guys so much it hurts!**

**~Ganina daughter of Apollo, which I say so much my non-PJO fans and friends think I'm weirder than I actually am**


	5. Power Test

**Hello again! Sorry about the lateness of the last two chapters, but Ganina and I both actually have personal lives. (Surprisingly). I just have one thing to say. I DO NOT swear. Ever. Any swearing was written by Ganina. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. I own Ganina. If you want her to be saved from the pit of lava that she's dangling above, I'd suggest you review. Because, as much as I hate to admit, this story would be non-existent without Ganina. (Besides, then I wouldn't have anyone to blame. IT WAS HER.)**

**Oh yeah, this chapter is in Titan's POV. Anna is giving me writer's block.**

**Anna: *laughs evilly***

Damien was smiling broadly. Was that kid bipolar or something? He scared Titan. A lot. "What if we have, like, crazy powers?" Damien asked.

"Let's try it out!" Ganina exclaimed. Titan made a mental note to keep them away from dangerous things, like electrical outlets for example. Or pointy objects. The son of Zeus, Jason was first.

"So, um, what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Well, Zeus is the Greek god of the sky, and lightning. He's also the king of the gods. So maybe you could try making a bolt of lightning." Anna said. God, she was pretty. Jason concentrated hard, staring at his hand. After about ten minutes, a little spark appeared, but then quickly faded away. Jason looked disappointed, but Anna put an arm around his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. You just need practice." Titan felt a flare of jealousy.

"I'll go next." said Annika, the daughter of Poseidon. She focused hard for about two minutes, and a burst of water came out of the well next to her cabin a few yards away. She smiled, and Anna congratulated her.

"Damien, I'd tell you to go, but we don't know who your Olympian parent is so…" said Anna.

Damien shrugged and said, "Whatever." He looked a little hurt though. Titan looked at his watch and almost jumped a foot in the air. It was 2:45!

"Um, guys?" he said. "It's 3 AM." Everyone else looked as surprised as he did.

"I should get to bed." Anna said. "Can't start the day without any sleep!" Everyone agreed and headed back to their cabins. Titan grabbed Pandora's hand and they walked back to their cabins, which were side by side.

Titan stopped outside Pandora's door and asked, "Do you think you can make it through the night?" Pandora was deathly afraid of the dark. It would've been odd, except for her age.

Pandora nodded, and said "They gave me a night light. Besides, I have Princess." Princess was Pandora's Build-a-Bear Workshop bear that she'd had since she was 3 years old, back before their mom died and Pandora was sent to live with their Aunt Naomi.

"Okay." Titan said. "I'll be in my cabin if you need me. Good night."

Pandora hugged him and said, "G'night." Titan kissed her forehead and walked into his cabin. He didn't bother changing his clothes, and just hopped into bed. He knew he was in for long night, if he slept at all. Too much had happened during the day. First, some man had taken him and Pandora to this school, with no warning or explanation at all. Then, he'd met Anna and immediately had a crush on her, (which actually wasn't so bad, but still, it was unexpected). Finally, he'd learned that his father was a Greek god. A god! It explained his mom's death and his mysteries surrounding his dad, but still. A god! Titan closed his eyes and fell into troubled dreams about huge men with flaming hammers and angry Annas.

**And on that boring and short note, we end the chapter. Yes, I know it was extremely short, but I didn't really know where I wanted it to go. So, anyhoo, review and tell Ganina and I what you think. We're not sure what to do with the story, so your reviews will help us out tremendously. Thanks a billion.**


	6. Ganina's Dream

**Anna's An Alarm Clock?**

**Hey, guys! So, I'm currently on the fourth Maximum Ride book! That sounds weird… So, I know Kristen wrote the last chapter as Titan, so I'm pissed. I can't write like a boy! Grr! So, I won't!**

**There are no rules! It's the internet!**

**Also, I just wanted to say, shout out to… Richie! Yep, he doesn't care about this story, and I am so very thankful about that!**

**I start school Wednesday… I'm crying!**

**~Ganina Marie**

She was running. No, she was sitting! Now she was gone! The sporadic movements of the creature in Ganina's dream were too fast for anyone's brain to register, Ganina was sure of that. Ganina was following a girl—she was sure. She had a bowl cut of beautiful hair the same color as Ganina's. However, this girl was very small in stature with curves and pink lips upon her face. The girl finally stopped and fell to the warm ground of the forest they were in, laughing, sunlight hitting her beautiful features. Upon closer inspection, this girl had olive skin and deep eyes—not unlike Ganina's. But this girl wasn't her; she didn't have the broad shoulders or mannish hands. "Hello?" Ganina asked; hoping the girl could explain. She merely kept on laughing.

"Apollo, you promised!" the young lady giggled happily and a strong, blonde young man stepped out of the trees. Suddenly it all clicked, this was her mother, being so carefree—something her mother _never _did—with her father, who was a god.

"Yes, Marie?" His voice was so king and gentle, sounding as if he truly cared.

"We have to pick baby names!" Marie said exasperatedly, although she had a smile on her face. Ganina's stomach churned unpleasantly and her mouth tasted of bile, so it was true. Apollo got her mom pregnant, stayed long enough for her to believe him, and then he left.

"Whatever name you chose will be beautiful." Apollo whispered in Marie's ear.

"I thing a traditional Italian name like Ganina would be nice." Then the scene changed, suddenly everything looked as if it were in hyper speed. Colors became muted they were moving so fast. Ganina became nauseated. Suddenly, everything stopped. She was standing next to a woman, her mother, tending to an infant who was crying. Marie was no longer vibrant looking; her beautiful hair was choppy and graying prematurely. Purplish bags under her eyes made her look like a zombie. But the beauty she used to be—still is fast forward twelve years—was there. When Ganina stepped closer, she could see her mother crying, silent sobs racketing her body. She was muttering something like a prayer. It sounded like she was apologizing to God, the one Ganina had learned about at church, not the ones that broke hearts.

Ganina held out her hand to comfort the women when she was jostled awake by the alarm clock that was Anna. "Are you OK?" Anna inferred; looking scared. "I was making rounds to wake up all of us, you were tossing pretty badly." Ganina brushed this off simply by going over to her laptop and looking at her schedule for today. It read:

**Gonzalez, Ganina**

**Classes begin at nine o'clock sharp.**

**1: Greek Mythology**

**2 / 3: Archery**

**4 / 5: Boat races**

**LUNCH**

**6: Rock climbing**

**7: Fortune Telling**

**8: Ancient Greek [language course]**

**7- 9 PM: Campfire**

Ganina inwardly groaned, why her? Why was she being tested with all of these awful subjects? Back on her normal school, two of her classes were dedicated to music and music alone. But, no—all she had was sports, fortune telling and mythology crap. _No thank you! _Ganina thought sourly. "Could you please leave, I need to get ready for a day in hell?" Ganina told Anna, immediately feeling bad when she saw her face fall.

"O-OK." Anna left on that awkward note. Sighing, Ganina walked over to her shower, realizing that she was drenched in a cold sweat, stripped down to nothing to shower. Letting the water cascade over her body in rivets, she wished she were somewhere else. These people, they seemed nice. But her mother had taught her to only trust yourself—that way you're never disappointed. She stepped out of the shower to towel off and put on some clothes, undergarments—check. Deodorant—double heck, shirt and pants that passed that, 'Yes, my mom did remember to pack it!' test. Brushing her hair out, she coated her lips with a small bit of balm. She checked her phone one more time, and thought _Crap_! It was eight-forty-seven; she was going to be late! She sped out the door, barely managing putting her neon green converse on while running. She was running faster than she ever had, she ran to through the front doors of the school, checking a map that was there, she sped to the classroom. (Not forgetting to take her own map sheet with her.) She turned the corner of the hall she needed to be in, slowing down as she got to the door. _One minute left! I win! _She thought happily as she sat down in an empty seat in the back of the class. Luckily for her, no one had noticed her late arrival.

A deep voice called her attention; she turned to see who she guessed was her teacher, "Hello class, I'm Mr. Epimetheus; I'll be your teacher."

**I'M DONE!**

_**Note from Kristen:**___**I'm starting school tomorrow, so updates will be slower on my part. Sorry!**


	7. First Day

**Suliad my faithful readers! Sorry about the late update, but I'm in Algebra 1and have bucket loads of homework every night. So here's the next chappie!**

That morning, Annika had woken up at 8:00, changed out of her pajamas into blue jeans and an ocean patterned blue t-shirt, put her long blonde hair into a braid down her back, and printed out her schedule.

_Evans, Annika_

_Classes begin at 9:00 sharp_

_1: Greek Mythology_

_2/3: Sword fighting_

_4/5: Music through the Ages_

_LUNCH_

_6: Rock Climbing_

_7: Arts and Crafts_

_8: Ancient Greek (Language Course)_

_7-9 PM: Campfire & Dinner_

Annika felt disappointed. She didn't have any classes that involved water. Wasn't she a daughter of Poseidon? Something was up. _Oh well, _she thought, _they probably mixed up my schedule. I'll just ask the teacher when I get to my first class. _She picked up the gold backpack that had been delivered to her cabin last night. It was a drawstring bag and was embroidered with a black clock with the words 'Saturn Academy' printed above it. She examined it more closely and thought, _That's odd. For a minute there I thought Saturn was Kronos. _She shook of the feeling of suspicion she had, slung the backpack filled with school supplies over her shoulder, and headed out the door. As she headed to her first class, she saw Damien at a stand covered in breakfast food outside the school building. Annika then remembered she hadn't eaten breakfast yet, and her stomach growled in hunger. As she walked towards the stand, Damien spun around, saw her approaching, grinned, and tossed her a blueberry muffin.

"Hey Annika!" he shouted. She smiled and waved. _He remembered my name, _she thought, and felt a slight fuzzy feeling. _Oh stop that, _she told herself. _He's just a nice guy, that's all. _But the other side of her brain felt the need to start an argument. _Oh really? _It asked. _We are talking about Damien, right? You know, the cute guy with the scruffy ginger hair and the rich dark brown eyes and the adorable smile and- _Annika cut herself off, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. _Stop it! He's just a guy! _She was brought out of her mental argument by Damien's voice. "So how'd you sleep last night?" he asked.

"I slept okay. Just a little overwhelmed by the whole demigod thing." She replied, and Damien nodded in agreement, taking a bite out of a glazed donut. "So, what classes do you have?" she asked.

"Greek Mythology 1st period, Sword Fighting 2nd and 3rd, Swimming 4th and 5th, Soccer 6th, Fortune Telling 7th, and then Campfire." He replied, and then sighed. "Nothing to do with my hands." Annika munched on her muffin, and passed her schedule to him. "Let's see…" he said, scanning the paper. "Greek Mythology, Sword Fighting, and Campfire. Cool! Four whole periods together, and the extra two hours that come with campfire!" Damien looked down at the simple black watch around his wrist, and muttered "Oh crap." He looked up at Annika, just finishing her muffin, and said "It's 8:30. We'd better get to class." They both stood up, grabbed their backpacks, (Damien had one identical to Annika's), and walked to the big school building. They walked down the hall and entered the classroom labeled 'Greek Mythology'. There was a man sitting at the front of the room sitting behind a plain metal desk in front of a SMART board. He was wearing a green dress shirt and black dress pants, along with a matching black tie. It looked a little creepy. Facing the teacher's desk were eight standard wooden school desks. Damien and Annika took the two in the middle. The warning bell rang, and Jacob, Anna, Richie, Pandora, and Titan filed in. Jacob and Anna took the two front row seats, Titan and Pandora sat in the second row, and Richie sat in the back, obviously waiting for Ganina. He looked a little worried that she hadn't shown up yet. Idle chatter filled the room, and one minute before the late bell rang, Ganina walked in and took the seat next to Richie.

A deep voice filled the room, and the teacher sitting in the front said, "Hello class, I'm Mr. Epimetheus, I'll be your teacher."

**And there we go! I've left off where Ganina did, cause I'm thinking maybe a little Gichie fluff next chapter? No? Well, whatever. Review!**


	8. A Vision

**So, I decided to write… MY WRITER'S BLOCK HAS SUBSIDED! **

**Disclaimer: Well, considering I have to save 500 hundred dollars just to try to live my musical theatre dream, I, in no way, have enough money to ever even be thought of as Rick Riordan. If you think I own PJO you are a meth addict. The plot's not even mine. It's Kristen's.** **~Ganina**

Ganina was sitting in her desk during Greek Mythology class listening to Mr. Epimetheus read off of a syllabus that looked centuries old. Which, considering everything else Ganina had been put through lately, seemed highly likely. He was saying something about term projects ("You'll have to demonstrate your fighting skills to us…") when she started to feel nauseated. She looked over at the thirteen years old blonde child of Aphrodite next to her. _Slam! _She fell out of her desk and onto the cold tile floor, smacking her head at least three times on her way down.

_Ganina was standing in front of a war torn battle field. Only it wasn't a battle field, more like a bomb shelter. Black walls and bunk beds bolted against each row in perfect formation. There was a shelf stacked full of canned and boxed food next to a sink, a pot in near the far wall that looked suspiciously like the toilet, actually, so much so Ganina didn't want to find out. And, of course, all of her new friends huddled in a corner for warmth by a portable heater._

_She was leaning over an unconscious Richie while the rest of them cried and hugged each other. Ganina suddenly remember Richie had diabetes. She was watching herself fumble with ambrosia and insulin (if the situation hadn't been so dire she could've almost laughed at how crazy that combination was) and struggling to stick the shot in his side, even though she's seen him do before._

_Ganina tried to run in and help but she couldn't. She was frozen in some cowardly way. She wanted to sit next to Pandora and cry her eyes out. Suddenly the other Ganina got the needle in his side and force fed him the ambrosia. You could see his ghostly pale face gain a little bit more color. His beautiful brown and green eyes lazily opened and everyone started smiling. Both Ganina's were ecstatic. She saw herself lean down and their faces got closer-_

"Are you OK, Miss, uh, Gonzalez?" Mr. Epimetheus asked with a flourish, clearly trying sound as if he noticed everyone was leaning over her, their faces the picture of confused.

"UH, yeah, I'll be fine." Ganina caught Richie's eye, a concerned and scared look on his face. Her face felt hot and eyes started watering.

No, she told herself, it was just a dream, a horribly life-like dream that she prayed would never come true.

**ALL RIGHT! You were promised Gichie fluff, you got it!** **Now, go bug her royal awesomeness (Kristen) for the 9****th****chapter!**

**~Ganina who is a bit unnerved about what she just wrote and hopes to Jesus it never happens.**


End file.
